Red Moon
by Shiro Kishi
Summary: Sequel of 'A Devil Beside Me'


Disclaimer: HM are not mine

Got some inspiration so here you go…

X ENJOY X

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up and felt tired due to our activities last night. Sadly, I could not remember all of what she had done to me. Yup, the sexy blonde who was sleeping with that innocent face beside me. Honestly, I wouldn't mind violating her in her sleep.

Wild blonde strands covered her face and I was more than willing to brush it off. Actually, the reason for that was just so that I could touch her. But I need something to cover my almost molesting action if she were to wake up from that, no?

She stirred slighty. God, how can you make a person so cute even in her sleep? If this were my usual perverted imagination, I would have kiss all over her body no matter what.

"Michiru…" She said my name in her sleep. I wondered what was she dreaming about me. I blushed at the possibility of her dreaming naughty stuffs about me.

Ara, I think I would really assault her if I stay any longer here. Time to take a cold shower.

My stomach urged me to grab something to eat. I only ate a slice of bread. My appetite was not very good lately because of the fatigue from fighting those youmas.

I was passing the game room. My mind was focused to the game Haruka played the other night. I decided to try the game.

"Choose your sailor senshi…" Hmm… Mars, Venus… Neptune!

"Choose your partner…" Duh! Of course it's Uranus.

Now the screen showed a warning about how the game was just a fiction. Psshh… Of course it's a fiction. That's what it's called a game. Honestly, how could a game frustrated my Haruka the other day?

The screen changed into a forest. It was dark and the moon was shimmering red in the sky. Hmm… Somehow, I think I'm a vampire in this game.

The bush was moving slightly. I turned around and saw nothing. But I knew that there's something there watching at me with cautiously. Perhaps whatever it is, it didn't want me to know about its current position.

Too bad, I seemed to have the ability to know if there's something there cause I could sense its heat. I could hear its heartbeat. From those two, I knew that it would have to be a werewolf. Just one. A lone wolf.

I smirked. The game had just started my cute pup.

Cunningly, I stopped breathing so that that werewolf wouldn't be able to know my position. Hey, who needs to breathe if you're already dead?

My grin grew broader as I heard the pup's heartbeat beat faster. It must be in panic since it couldn't sense me anymore. How amusing. I've hunted youmas before, but not a werewolf.

Not long, I could see the wolf. It has a sandy blonde fur that looks so soft and its eyes… God, I'm starting to love this dating sim game. That wolf was definitely Haruka.

I swiftly pinned the wolf against the ground. It changed from a four legged creature into that sexy blonde I fucked the other night. Fufufu… and we're in a scandalous position even in a game.

Maa, Haruka still has that pair of wolf ear. Perhaps her transformation wasn't complete because I startled her. But what I love most was that she's naked. Oh how I dream of making love with her surrounded by trees.

She looked afraid as I eyed her body hungrily. Sorry Haruka-pup, but I really can't control myself right now.

My body moved naturally molesting the cute pup. I noticed her panting and blushing furiously. Fufufu…. Haruka, you may be the tough one to people but you're always be my little shy pup when you're at my mercy. Ara, ara, I think I'm gonna tease her worse than usual. After all, even if this is a good game, it still made my Haruka to neglect me. There's nothing wrong in venting my annoyance, no?

Hmm? She's bleeding. Blood! I hungrily licked off the blood on her right shoulder. Yum… Haruka's blood. The fact that I'm a vampire right now just aroused my desire to ravish her more because of that red liquid coming from her.

"Please…" A single tear dropped on her face as she felt me licking her blood greedily. Poor pup, she must think that I was about to suck her now.

I stopped the blood licking and licked her tear instead. She gave that irresistible astonished look and caused me to chuckled at that. "My, my, aren't you a cute little pup… Begging like that…"

Her face turned red after she had realized that she had just lost her pride. I always find it cute when I see her letting only me to see this side of her; both in real life and game. And I love to see how much do I have control over her.

I resume to give more kisses when I felt a hand encircled the waist of my real body. There was no need to turn back and checked the perpetrator because the warmth of that hand already told me who it was. I cursed myself as I knew that she's going to tease me for this.

"I didn't know that you play dating sim games, Michiru…" Damn it!

"I have more than meets the eye, Haruka."

"Hmm…" She breathe into my ear, making me to feel hotter. I'm going to get her for this later. "Yes, I never imagined you licking blood from a poor little pup. Tell me Michiru, did you feel the urge to lick my shoulder too when I got injured because of the youma the other day?"

Busted! "Well, you were panting and blushing so cute when you're injured…" I tried to sound as calm as usual. "It would make me a fool if I don't try to enjoy the view and use it to imagine the possibilities of what might happen, wouldn't I?"

"You're using me for your pervert fantasy?" She faked a surprise reply. "Tell why I'm not surprise by that…"

I chuckled at that. "Because you love it when I use one of those imagination on you." I turned around and kissed her fully on the lips. My hand was already groping her bottom. I pushed my tongue and she gladly opened her mouth. She moaned as I used my other hand to tease her sensitive tits.

My lips moved down to her neck and sucked her skin resulting more moans from her. "Michiru…" Her hand was on my thigh, but I felt as if it was craving to get into my center. "I love you…" She annouced it with that sexy husky voice of hers. Oh how I love it when I know that it belongs only to me.

"Love you too…" I replied more than I was willing to before I came back and claimed her lips once more. I put more passion into this one. Probably because I felt myself hotter than when I kissed her earlier. I couldn't wait anymore. It's torturing me.

"I need… you now, Haruka…" Wow, it amazed me how I could still manage to say it between panting.

She was about to fulfill my wish when suddenly…

"Haruka-papa! Michiru-mama! " Hotaru! Our position was not very educational from any angle you looked at.

We ended it abruptly and tried to act as natural as possible. I switched off the game console and made my way to the kitchen in a crumpled robe and messy hair.

"Good morning! I heard some noises earlier coming from this room. What were you doing?" She asked innocently while rubbing her half opened eyes. Shit! Think of something! Uhm…

"W – we… were watching the television…" Haruka made that up of course.

"But there were only morning news so your papa switched it off." I calmly said that while Haruka nodded vigorously. "Hime-chan, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Scramble is fine." She sat at the couch while waiting for me to finish cooking her scramble.

"Hime-chan, you look tired. Did you really have a sleep last night?" Haruka asked as she was concerned by Hotaru. She's so sweet worrying like that, isn't she?

"Not really… I was up till 11.30 since I have to finish that report." She grabbed a small cushion and hugged it before she closed her eyes.

"What's the report about?" Haruka was getting curious.

"Dating sim games."

We both decided not to say anything after that.

OMAKE

Michiru: Mmmm… Not bad, Shiro but I wish you stop making me the pervert one…

Haruka: But you are a pervert…

Michiru: -eyed Haruka's body hungrily- Hmm…

-Haruka felt as if she was about to be eaten by tigers-

Shiro: -sweat drop- Haruka, I think you better run away…

Haruka: Yeah… -runs away-

Michiru: -chuckles- Ara, she ran away… Oh well, I guess now I could threaten Shiro for another update –eyes Shiro mischievously-

Shiro: Er… you don't want another update when I'm like this… I haven't slept in days… See –points at eyes- I got bags under my eyes…

Michiru: Oh wow… you do… -twitch eyebrows- Shiro… You drew that using black markers…

Shiro: Oops… busted… -runs away-


End file.
